


Doing it Over Again

by ggyppt



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Fix-It, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, natblida clarke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:55:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24381673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ggyppt/pseuds/ggyppt
Summary: Clarke gets sent back in time to while she was stuck in isolation on the arc. With all the knowledge of what went down, Clarke is determined to save Lexa, and anyone else that she could.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 99
Kudos: 1284





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is one of those projects that I've always wanted to do, and I am finally getting around to it. I will say, I haven't watched an episode of the 100 since they killed off Lexa, so if I reference stuff that comes after that, it's stuff I have gleamed from other fanfictions or the wiki, so might be slightly off, so, just roll with it. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this, and a massive thank you to my beta, Cocoroco.

Clarke awoke with a jolt, and she instantly noticed the difference. She couldn’t hear the forest, and she could feel the ground beneath her feet moving, a slight shake. Then she noticed it, the slight hum, the machine hum, something she hadn’t heard in what felt like forever, ever since they went down. Then she began to process what she was looking at, a dark room with a single-window that gave light down on her. This was her cell on the ark, and a quick examination revealed that the when might be the even more interesting piece of this puzzle, as the ark was still in the sky, and she had not quite developed as much as she had on the ground, lacking the muscles that had come from survival. She had to, for some reason, been sent back to before she got sent down to the ground.

As her self-examination continued, Clarke ran into an interesting bump, sitting on the back of her neck, and she almost instantly knew what this was, The Flame. She was brought back with The Flame. She had used it to get one more last look at Lexa before the Praimfaya took her, leaving at best a skeleton behind. Yet here she was, The Flame still sitting on her neck, raising an even more important question.

Quickly running her hand along the metal frame of the very basic be she had been given, Clarke found what she was looking for, a jagged edge. With a quick tug, she pierced the tip of her finger and observed the ooze of blood that flowed out, the black blood that flowed out. It took her a second to finally comprehend that she was, in fact, still a Natblida.

A pounding on the door pulled Clarke’s mind out of the hole that it had dug itself in, trying to decipher what had happened to her. The pounding was quickly followed by the slat at the bottom of the door opening and food being shoved through. Clarke scrambled to the food, eating it despite its terrible taste. Clarke quickly realized that she needed a plan for when she got down to the ground, and muscle mass.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

By the time that drop day had come around, Clarke had some semblance of a plan. The plan was sort of risky, but if it worked, it would work out the best. First thing though, she had to get down to the surface. When the guard called out to her, Clarke complied immediately, playing a willing subject quite well while also managing to lift a knife off of the belt of the guard escorting her. Discretely slipping it into the waistband of her pants, Clarke caught sight of her mother for the first time since she came back. “What’s going on?” Clarke opened with, rambling off as she had once done until her mother stopped her short.

“You’re not being executed, your being sent to the ground,” Abby informed her daughter. Clarke put on her best-surprised face and listened as her mother rambled off the same speech that Clarke remembered distinctly from the first time around. Clarke tensed as she felt the sleeping dart being prepared to be shot at her, her awareness of her surroundings hasn’t seemed to go away with the transition back to an older body. She felt the impact, and sincerely hoped that they wouldn’t spot the knife she lifted. There were other options in case it did get lifted, but she would prefer to have the option.

/\/\/\/\/\

Clarke didn’t awaken where she expected, rather she awakened in a white void. She quickly sensed the presence behind her. Turning on her heel, Clarke found an inquisitive face looking over her. Before Clarke could get a word in edgewise, the other resident of this void voiced her wonder, “Well, this is something new, two flames.”

The comment caught Clarke off guard for a moment before she took in the full visage of the person in front of her. Quickly putting the dots together, Clarke let’s out, in a soft voice, “Bekka Praheda.”

A soft smile spread across the lips of the woman in front of her, before she said, ”So my myth has spread up there, that is quite unlikely isn’t it?”

Clarke caught herself, realizing that she might have revealed a little too much. While she was back with all her memories, that didn’t mean anyone else had them, much less someone with sway, someone who could talk to Lexa. After a couple of calculated seconds, Clarke spoke again, "This isn't my first time through." Clarke knew she was testing the waters here, a gambit.

One which she didn’t get a good response to, as all she received in response was a raised eyebrow from Bekka. “Let’s talk about the much more pressing issue though, the fact that there are now two flames, something that shouldn’t happen, and something that could very well get you killed.”

Clarke quickly shifted into planning mode. “I already have a plan to deal with that,” she stated firmly.

This caused Bekka to quirk her head sideways, "A girl who knows too much, such an interesting addition. I must ask though; do you intend to overthrow the current commander?”

Clarke smirked at Bekka, “No, of course not. I intend to claim a different spirit.”

The statement caught Bekka’s attention, “Well now, who will you claim to have?”

“Wanheda.”

/\/\/\/\/\

Clarke jolted away strapped down on her seat on the dropship. As she started to shift around, relief filled her, as she felt the knife still stuck in the waistband of her pants. It seemed that the guards were more interested in getting it done quickly than checking over any of the delinquents.

“Welcome back,” said a voice beside Clarke that she quickly recognized as Wells, despite how long it had been since she had seen the man, in both timelines.

With a smile on her face, Clarke said, “It’s good to see you, despite the circumstance.” As Wells was getting ready to respond the dropship rumbled and screeched.

While Clarke held her question, questions of what had happened fluttered about the cabin of the dropship. “That was the atmosphere,” Wells stated to the dropship. Then Thelonious came on the video screen, much to the irritation of the unwilling occupants of the craft.

Clarke zoned out, taking in her surroundings rather than pay attention to a disingenuous speech for a second time. She spotted many familiar faces within the crowd, even spotting Bellamy off in the corner. Clarke knew how contentious it would get as soon as they hit the ground, and she knew that if she was going to have a chance to establish her leadership early, she was going to need the gun her had.

Clarke was drawn out of this though by the hoots and hollering of the other delinquents signaling the arrival of Finn. With the knowledge and emotional maturity that came with all she remembers going through, it was very hard for Clarke to see what in the world she found interesting about this guy in the first place. As he made his way over to her, Clarke was very glad to see no emotions flitting into her stomach like the last time through. She didn’t even bother to back up Wells in his attempts to get the boy to sit down, the hardened part of her brain knowing that his death would avoid a lot of issues that would plague her later. Another part of her mind reminded her that, even, despite all of his faults, he was still one of her people, and that meant something.

Clarke started to follow in Well’s lead as the two others took off their restraints. The words were useless though, as the parachutes deployed and the two were sent hurtling towards the edge of the dropship, once again killing them.

After a couple more seconds of rumbling the dropship hit the ground, and they were still. Clarke could remember how eerie this moment was the first time around, a true quiet. This time though, it made her feel at peace, something she hadn’t quite been for the last couple of weeks up on The Ark.

Soon enough the restraints clipped open and Clarke checked on Finn, to make sure he was okay. Then, she made her way down with the crowd towards the door. This time, she waited, blended into the crowd as Bellamy and Octavia had their reunion. She didn’t try and interfere, knowing that all of the fears that she had presented the first time weren’t the actual concerns of the ground. Food and water would be much more pressing ones, especially immediately out of the gate.

Flooding out with the crowd, Clarke passed by Bellamy, slipping the gun out of the holster he was wearing and slipped it into the waistband of her pants, pulling out the knife she had previously grabbed. Once that was done, she revealed in the glow of the sun once again, free of the immediate pressing concerns that had characterized much of her time on the ground.

After a couple of minutes of letting herself soak it all in once again, Clarke sets to work. Gathering up the map once again, she starts to mentally map out the where the various grounder villages in the area are, and which areas would allow them to hunt without any of the 100 realizing that there were grounders. At least, not before her plans had been set into motion.

Out of the corner of her eyes, Clarke notices Finn coming up beside her, “Why so serious Princess, it’s not like we died in a fiery explosion.”

“Starvation isn’t much better,” Clarke responded dryly. She didn’t have to deal with Finn’s antics. At his confused look though, Clarke elaborated, “See that peak in the distance, that’s Mount Weather. We got sent to the wrong mountain, which means, no reserve of food.”

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Wells approached her as she was working on her map, doomsaying about the communication network, something that Clarke already knew was going to be a problem. Looking down at the map, Wells got an inquisitive look on his face, as he tried to decipher Clarke’s scribblings. Catching this, Clarke started in on her explanation. “See here, this is where we landed.,” Clarke states as she points to their location on the map, before pointing to another location, “And this is Mount Weather. That’s most of a day’s journey. Even if we can make that journey in a reasonable amount of time, we won’t have the supplies to bring everything back, and we certainly don’t have the manpower, let along support, to move all the supplies we have here to Mount Weather. That leaves hunting as our option for food, so I’m doing my best to guestimate where good hunting place would be from what I remember of Earth Skills.”

After a couple of moments of contemplating, Wells offered up a flaw, “Do any of us actually know how to hunt?”

"This is our option right now unless you can somehow to get them to follow you, so let's hope someone has some innate talent at all of this,” Clarke stated before rolling up the map and moving her way around Wells towards the edge of the forest, where she catches sight of a fight going on between Octavia and Bellamy.

Clarke kept her distance as the two siblings went at it. When they had finally gone their separate ways, more because Bellamy got dragged away by one of his early supporters to deal with an issue, than the argument having an actual victor. Waiting a couple of seconds for Bellamy to be distracted by the new problem, Clarke made her way up to Octavia, “You want to get out of here?”

The question caught Octavia off guard, “What do you mean?”

“I’m going to go out and try and find us some food, you are more than welcome to go with me, especially since it will mean that you won’t have to deal with an overprotective brother for a while,” Clarke offered, knowing this was the type of thing that Octavia would jump at.

A quick nod of the head and the pair were off, heading through the forest floor. While Octavia was mostly fascinated by the greenery around her, a sense of wonder evident on her face, Clarke was scanning the trees, looking for the signs of a Trikru warrior. When she finally found one, Clarke put her hand out, "Stay here for a second, I'm going to try and see if I can spot anything from higher ground." The confusion on Octavia's face was quickly resolved as Clarke jumped onto a low hanging branch and pulled herself up. After climbing up a couple of feet, Clarke came face to face with exactly what she was hoping for, a Trikru warrior, and one who was slightly startled by her sudden appearance.

Before the man could make a sound, Clarke shushed him with one hand, and pulled out her knife with the other. Speaking in their tongue for the first time since she had come back, Clarke recited in perfect Trigedasleng, “I am Klark kom Skaikru” Pulling her hand away from the man’s face, she slide the knife along her hand just enough to draw blood, “I am a Natblida, and am in possession of the spirit of Wanheda. I wish to speak with your leader, the bridge not far from here, one week from now. You understand?”

Getting a nod from the man across from her, Clarke quickly looked out over the forest, spotting some deer tracks, before dropping back to the ground. “That direction,” Clarke told Octavia, before setting off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look another chapter. Don't expect this to be the pace they come out, I just started back up at work, and that tends to slow down my ability to write. 
> 
> Anyways, a big thanks to my beta Cocoroco.  
> Hope you guys enjoy

The pair made their way through the forest for a couple of minutes before Clarke spotted a set of tracks on the ground. Clarke reached out to cover the mouth of the currently blabbering Octavia. The other girl acted miffed briefly, before noticing the tracks to and shutting up. Clarke waited a couple more seconds before pulling her hand away and placing her finger in front of her mouth. Octavia gave a quick nod, before Clarke crouched down, readying the knife in her hand. While not necessarily the most practical hunting tool, she didn't want to give the Trikru any reason to distrust her, and the use of a Maumon weapon would be counterproductive towards that end.

Clarke slipped through the brush towards a clearing, Octavia hot on her tail, and a lot less careful about where she places her feet. Clarke tried her best not to react to the noises that Octavia was creating, knowing that the sounds made hunting even harder. That being said, Clarke knew a little difficulty here, and she would be very helpful down the line, and that was more important.

Slipping into the clearing proper, Clarke saw the creature that created the tracks, a beast that she remembers well, the deer with two heads fused together. The creature was gazing on the grass, oblivious to the predators sneaking up on it. Clarke started to coil up, ready to throw the knife, when Octavia stepped on a particularly loud branch. The deer’s head shot up, before glancing over at the pair. Clarke could hear a gasp escape Octavia’s lips, but she didn’t let it distract her. Just as the deer was about to bound off, she released the tension in her body into a singular, power throw of her knife.

The blade slammed dead into the now mobile deer, not killing it, but catching the beast near a joint, making following the beast easy enough. Dashing off, Clarke followed the blood trail, waiting for the beast to be weakened by blood loss enough for her to be able to kill it off. Octavia followed behind, babbling a pile of questions at Clarke, most of which were met with a non-committal shrug.

/\/\/\/\/\

Anya was not expecting a warrior to be making their back so soon, which means, either there was nothing to see, or there was something exceptional to see. Anya wasn’t quite sure which she was hoping for, but she had some time to contemplate it, as the courier telling her to expect a visitor had just left.

If she was being logical, nothing to see was the best option, the twelve clans had their hands full enough dealing with the internal squabbles that came with any coalition government, as well as trying to mitigate the damage the mountain could do. If she was being honest with herself though, she wanted something new, something to pull through the monotony of the petty business that she had been subjected to since the twelve clans had joined together. Yes, the looming shadow of the mountain was still upon them, but that was old hat at this point, and only served to make Anya antsy, rather than leading towards any satisfying feelings.

Hearing the shuffling of armored feet coming towards her tent, Anya placed herself on her chair, putting forward her best mask. As soon as the man entered the room, Anya spoke, “What brings you back so early?”

“There is a Natblida among them,” the statement rang through the air. Silence followed the statement, as Anya tried her best to process the words that she had been told. Before Anya could respond, the warrior followed up with, “The Natblida knows about us, and claims to have the spirit of Wanheda.”

Anya slumped back in her chair, processing the information, this was all much more than she had expected from the lights in the sky. A Natblida was one thing, but the spirit of Wanheda having chosen someone was something else. This was the type of information that Heda would need to know immediately.

"What…" Anya started before she stopped working for a second. After letting the fragment of an idea hang in the air for a couple of seconds, she tried to speak once again, "How do you know?"

“A couple of us followed her and another going hunting. While most of them are children with no care for their surroundings, she moved differently through the world, almost as well as our seasoned hunters. As we followed the pair, she figured out we were in the trees, and climbed up, before speaking Trigedasleng and cutting herself to show us she was a Natblida,” The warrior explained.

Soaking in the new information, the puzzle became even murkier for Anya. Everything that she was hearing only reinforced the claims the girl was making, but without seeing with her own eyes, she wouldn’t believe the claims made. A new society springs up, and they just so happen to have Wanheda among them. There was something about the situation that was rubbing Anya the wrong way.

“She wishes to have a meeting with our leader at the bridge in a week,” the warrior added. This caught Anya’s ear. That’s just what she needed, to meet this person for herself.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Octavia trailed behind Clarke as they made their way back to the dropship, appreciation in her eyes. Between the deer itself, and the contraption that Clarke had crafted up to make moving the creature back to camp easier, Octavia was officially impressed. The fact that it had been a good chunk of the day enjoying the ground while not having to deal with her brother did not go unnoticed either.

Those factors though didn't relieve Octavia of the questions swirling in her head, the doubt that plagued the edges of her thoughts. Yes. Clarke had taken to the ground with ease, but it seemed all too easy, all too natural. She had voiced her queries to the other girl, but all she got in reply was non-committal answers.

While those thoughts swirled in her head, Octavia also proceeded to notice the slight definition of Clarke’s muscles. It was obvious that this girl had done some amount of exercising in isolation. That probably helped with this, but it still left questions in the girl’s head.

As they started to get close to the dropship, Octavia spotted her brother, who looked fuming. "What the hell," Bellamy yelled out as soon as he spotted Octavia, "What in the world were you thinking?"

Before Octavia had the chance to defend herself, Clarke jumped in, “She wanted to live a little without you breathing down her neck. She was perfectly safe.”

Bellamy’s rage sifted over to Clarke, his nostrils flaring up, “Who the hell do you think you are?”

The anger directed at her didn’t seem to phase Clarke. Rather, she dropped the handles to the sled carrying the corpse of the deer and took a confident step towards Bellamy. “I’m the one who brought food, and if you are just going to be an asshole, then you aren’t getting any,” Clarke stated, her hand slipping back to the handle of her knife.

Bellamy bristled at the defiance, “And what makes you believe you have that right?”

"I killed it, did I not?" Clarke countered coolly, making her way towards Bellamy. The commotion had started to draw a crowd, most of whom had been drawn by the mention of food.

Bellamy bristled once again, frustrated that he couldn’t intimidate the girl in front of him, like most of the kids on the ship. Bellamy lunged forward. His intention to overpower the girl came up short, as when he got to where she had been, she was no longer in front of him. Rather, he felt something brush past him, and then the feeling of cool metal on his stomach. Looking down, Bellamy catches the tail end of the flat edge of a knife being dragged against his stomach.

"That would have killed you if I wanted you dead, you know that right?" Clarke asked Bellamy. With a screech of rage, Bellamy swings out. Before the punch even had a chance to connect, Bellamy felt one of his feet get pushed out from under his body, causing him to lose his balance.

A face full of dirt, combined with the slight chuckles from the audience that had continued to develop as the confrontation went on, calmed Bellamy’s rage, turning it into embarrassment instead. As he started to push himself off the ground, Bellamy heard Clarke speak again, “If you want food, then you are going to have to work. We need a fire, and a place to clean the meet.”

There were a couple of seconds where the statement just hung in the air, before, Clarke spoke again, “Come on, we want to get this done before nightfall so we can have a real dinner.” Those words were enough to spurn the crowd into action, and word spread quickly to those who missed the exchange.

As they all started to scatter, Clarke walked up to Murphy. While he was a wildcard, she hoped that if she got him on her side early, he would be a loose cannon that she could at the very least point in the direction of her enemies, “Murphy.”

The boy was surprised at the attention, and turned with a little bit of disdain to Clarke, "What do you want?"

Clarke wasn’t phased by the venom in his voice, having both expected it, and faced far worse venom from him at various points. Most of it had been much more deserved than this one, but this was prickly edges that you got from Murphy. “Do you think you could make me a bow and some arrows. I’m willing to pay you in extra meat.”

Rather than a snarky or combative response, Clarke got a shocked look in response, before a slight nod and a comment of, “I’ll see what I can do.”

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The promise of food ended up being a good motivator, and soon enough, the beginning of a camp formed around Clarke, who had focused on prepping the deer for cooking. She hadn't paid much attention to dictate towards the other survivors. They weren't necessarily ready for her to lead them, much too caught up in reveling in their newfound freedom, but a slight nudge here or there wouldn't be amiss. At the very least, it would erode Bellamy's attempts to command attention, which was something she wasn't going to let get as bad as it did last time. There were a lot of things that Clarke couldn't forgive that Bellamy had done. He was useful yes but required a tight leash to not become a threat to what Clarke was trying to build.

Clarke was pulled from her thoughts by the approaching form of Wells. He looked at her different, like she had changed. She couldn't deny that she had, even the first time around, she wasn't the innocent girl that got sent away for knowing too much. Clarke focused on her work, waiting for Wells to initiate whatever conversation he wished to have. That ended up taking a couple of seconds of Wells wringing his hands and pacing just out of arms reach of Clarke.

“What happened to you?” Wells finally asked.

“Solitary changes people, Wells. Did you expect me to be the same girl that went in?” Clarke answered, keeping focused on carving up the deer.

Wells absorbed the comment for a couple of beats, before sitting down beside Clarke. "I don't know, I just didn't think you would change this much," Wells commented as he observed the person in front of him.

“Life goes on Wells. Eventually, it will change all of us, we just need to be ready to accept those changes,” Clarke stated. The statement was as much a reminder to herself as the man next to her. The title that she had decided to designate herself with was something that she had resented, pushed again, the first time around. Now, here she was, embracing it, make it her entire identity.

Wells sat there for a couple second, contemplating the words before standing up and turning to walk away. Before he actually started, Wells commented, “For the record, I think the new you will keep us alive.”

A small smile graced Clarke’s face as she watched Wells walk away. She quickly made a decision and called after the boy, “Hey Wells.” Once she was sure she had caught his attention, Clarke followed up with, “Want to come hunting with me tomorrow?”

Wells just smiled, before saying, “Sure,” and making his way back to the dropship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is, I hope you guys enjoyed that. Please let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The acid fog happens, and there are conversations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter for you guys to enjoy. I compressed time a little here, I am kind of working on a sliding scale of time compared to canon, so just go with it.
> 
> Also, to everyone who pointed out the little error I made last chapter, no that wasn't intentional, and it has been cleaned up. 
> 
> Once again a big shout out to my beta, Cocoroco.

The morning came all too quickly for Clarke. Today was an important day when it came to the development of the delinquent as a group. This day was going to be the first encounter with the acid fog, something that would show the delinquent that there were things to fear out in the world, beyond the natural problems of starvation. As much as she wanted to prevent the deaths that would happen today, this was something that Clarke understood had to happen, so she planned to save the people who she would need to rely on going forward.

The most important of those would be Wells, she was going to save him, from this, from Charlotte, form everything that this world might throw at her. That’s why today’s hunting path was going to be around one of the many bunkers that dotted the area surrounding the dropship.

As soon as she exited the dropship, Clarke spotted Wells, tending to one of the fires that had been started up. One of the many projects that had fallen into place once Clarke had gotten food back to the camp. As much as Bellamy had resisted the change, the delinquents were starting to figure out that this place was not a game.

“You ready to go?” Clarke asked, getting the attention of Wells.

Standing up from his position, Wells straightened out his clothes before going, “Yeah.”

"Then come on," Clarke states, walking to the edge of the camp.

Then, Clarke hears from behind her another voice, “You aren’t leaving without me, are you?” Clarke didn’t have to turn to see who was talking, knowing Octavia’s voice well.

“Wanting another day without dealing with your brother,” Clarke poked, turning to give Octavia a slight smile.

“Yes, please, don’t leave me with him,” Octavia stated, exacerbation evident in her voice.

Movement off in the side of her vision caught Clarke's attention, and her eyes quickly fell upon Murphy jogging up to the group, a bow in hand. Clarke turned fully to face him, giving an appreciative look to the weapon. It was a solid creation, nothing like what she knew he could do, but this was his first attempt this time around.

As he arrives at the group, he offers the bow, along with several well-made arrows to Clarke, "As requested."

“Thank you,” Clarke replied simply, taking the offered items and making a show of examining them. With the pieces up to her satisfaction, Clarke slipped the bow onto her back and started to make her way into the woods.

As she started to walk away, Clarke noticed three sets of feet following her. Clarke wasn't about to dissuade Murphy from tagging along, as she was trying to get on his good side. Apparently, Octavia didn't quite see it the same way, as there was a hushed question, "What the hell are you doing following us?"

Murphy raised his hands in surrender, before staying, “I just want to see how my pieces perform.”

Octavia was about to say something else, but Clarke jumped in, “It’s good Octavia.”

The quick statement took all the wind out of Octavia’s sails, but Clarke could tell that the other girl was on guard around Murphy.

The journey was comprised mostly of talking, as the group followed behind Clarke in their wanderings through the forest. Without her guidance, the other delinquents probably wouldn’t be able to find their way back to the dropship. Clarke, on the other hand, was well aware of where the group was within the forest, and exactly how to get back.

Eventually, when she had picked up a trail that would keep them relatively close to the bunkers, Clarke shushed the group as she pulled the bow off of the place where it had been residing on her shoulder. Her companions quickly quieted down, allowing Clarke to slowly move forward, nocking an arrow.

As she was making her way through the foliage following the tracks, Clarke heard the sound that she had been waiting for all day, the horn, the signal that the acid fog was coming. Clarke’s entire demeanor shifted immediately, dashing off towards the nearest of the bunkers, yelling at her companions to follow her.

The response from her companions were disorganized at best, none of them really expecting the shift. They all proceeded to scramble to their feet, and chase after Clarke, their hunt forgotten in the chaos of the situation.

Clarke quickly realized that the closest bunker would mean heading towards Mount Weather, rather than away from it. Looking back, she took stock of her compatriots and doing a little estimation in her head. It would be close, but they should be able to get to the bunker in time.

Scrambling to a stop, Clarke quickly dusted off the hatch to the bunker, before pulling it open. Turning to her compatriots who were just catching up to her, she yelled, “Get in.”

The group didn’t even think of disagreeing with Clarke, scrambling down the hatch. Octavia was first, followed quickly by Murphy. As Wells was starting to make his way down the hatch, Clarke could see the first edges of the acid fog rumbling through the forest. As soon as she physically could, Clarke slipped into the hatch, closing and sealing them into the underground bunker, just as the acid fog rolled over them.

After carefully making her way down to the ladder, Clarke reach over and tried the light switch, hoping that this was one of the bunkers still connected to a working generator. With a slight buzz and flicker, old lights fluttered to life. Looking around at the face of her compatriots, there was confusion, but the look on Octavia's face was the one that caught Clarke off guard, almost accusing Clarke of something with a glance.

“What was that?” The verbal accusation came.

Clarke looked around at the inhabitants of the room. For the most part, they were people she was planning on giving at least a version of the truth to at some point, but then there was Murphy. While she was trying her best to get him on her good side, there was too much bad history to explicitly trust him. This though, this was a situation that she couldn’t get out of without some sort of truth getting said, so she spoke, “Acid Fog.”

“And how do you know that?” Wells inquired.

With a deep breath, Clarke started in on the story that she had been preparing, "Okay, so I haven't been the most honest with you guys." Shifting her hair out of the way she showed off the flame currently sitting on her neck. "Right before I got sent to solitary, I obtained this. I was young and decided to put it on myself, experimentation in augmentation. I was training to be a doctor after all, and that was a realm that I haven't gotten much practice at mom's clinic. In their haste to keep me from spilling government secrets, they didn't take it when I got thrown into solitary."

Looking up at her audience, Clarke saw a range of responses, from a slight bit of disapproval from Wells, which she could only imagine was for experimenting on herself, to the intrigue coming off of Murphy. Taking another breath, Clarke dropped the next bombshell, “There are people on Earth, besides us.” There were audible gasps from the room, but Clarke continued on regardless, “and one of them has a chip just like this. If I sit and concentrate, I can follow the connection to her chip and listen in on her life.”

While surprise still showed on the faces of Octavia and Murphy, the realization quickly came to Wells' face. "So, you spent all of your time in solitary looking in on Earth. You know all about the society of the others that are down here, and what dangers are out here.”

“Exactly, and I have plans for us to integrate with the society, but the other, they need to get their youthful indiscretions out before I began to get that ball rolling in earnest,” Clarke stated, before adding, “and I would prefer to make sure the others get a good first impression of these people.”

Wells just nodded, as another revelation came to him, “That’s what you were doing the first day with the map, marking down hunting areas where you wouldn’t tread on the territories of the people who are already here.”

Clarke just nodded, “Among other things. That up there, is the Acid Fog, one of the defenses the people of Mount Weather use to kill anyone who might get too close.”

“Weren’t we supposed to go to Mount Weather?” Octavia asked.

“If they didn’t kidnap from the other local populations and turn them into cannibalistic monsters as one of their other defense mechanisms, I might have tried, but that is a little too far for my comfort,” Clarke responded with.

There were a couple of minutes of silence as everyone else formulated their thoughts. It was Murphy who ended up being the first one to speak up, “So how are we going to prepare the rest of the delinquents for the fact that there are other people here?”

Clarke was pleasantly surprised by the questions, letting it show with a small smile gracing her lips, "Well, I have done some prep work yesterday, setting up a meeting with one of their leaders in a couple of days. I think depending on how that goes, we break the news to the camp, but set it up that they are willing to trade. Make it a functional relationship, rather than an adversarial relationship. We go from there afterward. I have a fair bit of sway in their culture, so things should be able to get off on good terms."

That caught the ear of Wells, “Why do you have so much sway already?”

“This chip, they call it a spirit, and their leader has the other one. Having a spirit in of itself means a lot and grants me a level of sway in their culture. The fact that I have positioned myself as not a direct competitor to their leadership will also help the situation.”

There were nods of understanding throughout the room. After another couple minutes of dead air, Octavia piped up, “You can see into their leader’s life, does that mean they could see into yours?”

Clarke gave a little laugh, “If they had the time in their day to focus and find the connecting thread, then yes. That being said, from what I’ve seen, they’ve been too busy dealing with petty bullshit to actually look for it.”

The comment elicited a laugh from the room, and Clarke found she was feeling good about all of this. The conversation had gone much better than she thought it would, not having to find a way to prove anything to them. Also, despite his surprise presence at the conversation, Murphy didn’t seem like he would be too much of an obstacle going forward.

Taking a glance up, Clarke noticed it was starting to clear up, "It's looking like it will be safe to go soon. We don't talk about what been said here at camp, okay, too many ears listening, and I don't want word of this getting back to people, especially not your brother."

Octavia perked up at the last bit of the instruction being pointed at her, “Out of curiosity, why do you have such issues with my brother?”

Clarke sighed, before reaching behind her and pulling the gun out of her waistband, “He came down with this. Not stand issue for a guard, and I got the impression from the video that Jaha did that there wasn’t intended to be a guard at all. That leaves me with the feeling that Bellamy did something to get on that ship. So between that, and how much of a dick he’s been, yeah, I don’t trust him.”

Octavia stared at the gun for a couple of seconds before just nodding. Slipping the weapon back into the waistband of her pants, Clarke started to scale up the ladder. After doublechecking through the window that the acid fog had indeed cleared up, Clarke unsealed the hatch and pushed it open, once again making her way into the forest.

Her three companions followed behind her, as they all started to make their way back to camp. During the journey, Wells walked up to Clarke, “I want you to take me with you when you have the meeting.”

Clarke gave him a slight smile, before saying, "I would be glad to have you there as an advisor. We'll hunt one of these other days and I'll give you a bit of a rundown of what not to do so you don't offend them."

Soon enough, the group found themselves back at a very distraught dropship. As soon as the group was in sight, Bellamy rushed forward, wrapping his sister up in a hug, “How did you guys survive.”

Clarke took the lead at making the cover story, “We saw what it did to some of the animals and made a run for it. We stumble upon an old bunker that we managed to hide out in till it cleared up.” Bellamy took the story at face value, having not quite let go of his sister. Clarke soon asked a follow-up question, “How are you guys holding up?”

Bellamy turned to look at Clarke, “Atom got caught in it. He survived being in it, but it wasn’t pretty, he ended up asking to be put out of his misery.”

Clarke just nodded, before following up with, “Has he been buried yet?” Getting a shake of the head from Bellamy, Clarke wandered over to the shovel and picked it up, “I’ll bury him next to the others.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Meeting with Anya and what proceeds it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have finally gotten this thing done, took me longer than I wanted, but that's how life goes sometimes. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this
> 
> This chapter has not been betaed, so just a heads up on that

Clarke spent the couple days following the incident with the acid fog trying to stay under the radar. As much as she wanted to, this was not the time to rock the boat. Rather, now was the time to gain allies. She continued to provide food to the camp, a service that had gained her much appreciation by the rest of the delinquents. That in of itself was gaining her a lot of goodwill, though there were a couple more people that Clarke was keeping a specific eye on, with Monte being on the top of that list.

That though, was for another time, as she was making the final preparations for the meeting with Anya. The day before, she got up extra early and made her way out of the dropship to find, like usual, found Wells tending to the fires. Since the encounter with the acid fog, he had taken to doing the night shifts, keeping the flames alight and keeping the camp warm.

Passing by Wells, Clarke taps him on the shoulder, “You’re with me today.” Wells follows without much conversation, rather enjoying the comfortable silence as the pair walked. Arriving at their destination, Clarke opened up the hatch to the bunker that the group had hidden in just a couple days ago.

“Why we back here?” Wells asked, looking at the hatch with a slight bit of apprehension.

“I need to visit Heda, and I need someone to watch over me while I do that. I go into a sort of trance when I do that, and it’s not something that I want to broadcast to the rest of the group,” Clarke explained succinctly as she started to make her way down.

Wells took the answer at face value before following her down. Finding the room just as they had left it a couple days ago, Clarke took a seat on the couch that dotted one end of the room. “I’ll be out of it for a little bit, so just occupy yourself, and make sure that no one comes around,” Clarke instructs wells, before closing her eyes and tracking through her mind for the thread that lead to Lexa.

As she grasped ahold of it, the sound of the world around her faded away. Opening her eyes again, she once again found herself in the white void that she realized as Pramheda’s domain. This was soon confirmed by a voice behind her, “Ah, so the girl that knows too much comes again. Caused quite a stir so far and been here less than a week.”

Turning around, Clarke faced Becca, who met her with an amused expression. Clarke let the statement hang in the air for a couple seconds, preferring to watch and gauge Becca’s expression. When she finally broke the silence, she said, “Well, things need to change for everything to turn out well.”

Becca gave a nod of understanding, before stating, “For things to turn out well. That sounds like someone who been through it not going well.”

“All too wrong, it went all too wrong last time.”

Becca nodded once again. After a beat of silence, Becca spoke again, “Last we spoke, I sensed something surprising when we spoke of our dear Heda. You love her, don’t you?”

The statement caught Clarke off guard. She wasn’t expecting to see that so quickly, even before she had met Lexa this time around. Clarke just nodded, not trusting her voice to speak. There was at least one good thing about the situation, at least Becca wouldn’t be able to spread it around.

Becca just smiled at the admission that Clarke had made, “Everything is starting to make so much more sense. I can’t say that I disapprove. Now, go, visit her.”

With a slight wave of Becca’s hands, the world around Clarke faded away. After a couple beats of floating in darkness, Clark closed her eyes to find herself still clutching the thread. Opening then once again, she finds herself looking at the council room at Polis. Judging from where she was seated, and the chatter around her, Lexa was in the middle of another mind-numbing council session.

/\/\/\/\/\/

The last week had been the most interesting Lexa had experienced since she had managed to bring the twelve clans together. Once all the work that lead to the coalition had finished, much of her life had become dealing with tedious debates between various members.

Then came the object from the sky, bringing people with it. That had sparked a lively debates, as some wanted nothing more than to kill everyone as soon as possible. Then the news of a Natblida made its way to Polis. That had changed some things, as many of the more violent voices quieted down at this, the chance of loosing a Natblida much too great for many of them. Azgeda were the only voice still pushing for violence, but that was nothing new.

While the questions around the new arrivals had caused a number of days of unrest, as the situation around them hadn’t changed, and no progress had been made in making a decision about them beyond leaving the issue to those who it directly affected, soon enough the conversations moved back to the monotony they were before. The petty squabbles once again became the norm, and Lexa wished for the day to end quickly.

/\/\/\/\/\

Pulling herself away from the string, Clarke let her fall through her mind, back to her own body. Gasping for breath and opening her eyes, Clarke was greeted by the sight of Wells digging through the draws and cabinets of the place for anything useful. Hearing the sound of Clark unfurling herself from the position, Wells turned back to look at her. “Had a successful journey?” He questioned, a slight teasing tone in his voice.

“Yes, it was quite mundane. She’s stuck in meetings,” Clarke stated as she started to work out the kinks that had started to develop in her body as she had sat there. “How long was I out?”

“Probably only an hour,” Wells stated, closing the cabinet he had been looking through.

“Well then, still time to hunt then,” Clarke stated, as she started to make her way up the ladder out of the bunker. Wells followed behind her.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The pair returned to camp as the sun was starting to set, each pulling a makeshift sled with a carcass on it. Wells looked a lot worse for ware, having gotten very little sleep in the last 24 hours, and dropped his load before immediately making his way to the beds. Clarke left her carcass with the group that had started taking care of them once they arrived in camp, before heading off to find Octavia and Murphy.

Octavia was easy enough to find, looking very annoyed at being her brother’s shadow. She slipped away easily enough as she saw Clarke approaching. Finding Murphy was a little bit harder. He had taken to spending time on the edges of the camp, preferring not to socialize with the others. Clarke eventually found him whittling away at some new arrows for Clarke.

Having gathered them, Clarke glanced around to see if anyone was listening in. Seeing no one was in the vicinity, Clarke said, “We have the meeting with Trikru tomorrow. We are going to head out early in the morning to avoid everyone, so be up early.” Getting nods from the others, Clarke heads back into the dropship and settles down onto one of the beds herself.

/\/\/\/\/\

When Clarke awakens again, it’s early in the morning. The sun has yet to crest into the sky, and only the one or two kids who stayed up to tend to the fires still sitting around. Clarke went about quietly gathering her supplies, making sure to pull down some of the furs that they had obtained as well.

Soon enough, she was joined by Wells, who followed her lead silently. Soon enough, she was also joined by Octavia, who just raised an eyebrow at the various pelts that Wells and Clarke were carrying. Finally, Murphy appeared, carrying with him a freshly furnished bow. Murphy was about to make a comment before Clarke shushed him. With a single nod, they headed out into the woods.

Murphy managed to keep himself quiet for as long as it took for them to get out of hearing range of the camp. “So, what’s with the furs?” He finally asked.

“Trade. We want to give the delinquents a good first impression and having someone willing to trade is a good idea. Thus…” Clarke finishes that statement with a waving of the fur that she was holding.

The rest of the walk was filled with playful banter, not necessarily avoiding the top of the upcoming meeting, but not bring it up either. As they started to get near to the bridge, Clarke stopped the group. “Now, remember, no matter what it looks like, we are here for peace talks. If we need to fight, I’ll give the word, I don’t need anyone jumping the gun here.” The final comment was made while Clarke gave a determined look to Murphy.

He responded by raising his hands, “Hey, princess, I ain’t going to do anything here.”

“Good,” Was all Clarke said before she made her way into view of the bridge. The bridge was empty, which did not surprise Clarke. Turning to the others, Clarke reached out for the other skins from Wells, “You guys stay here, I’ve got this.”

Receiving nods from the trio, Clarke walked out to the middle of the bridge, hanging the skins across the railing before leaning against it not far railing not far from where she set down the skins. Clarke lost track of time while they waited, but eventually she heard the slight bustles of the forest as the Trikru moved through it.

The rest of her group weren’t as in tune with the forest, so jumped in surprise when Anya and her guards appeared through the forest. Clarke just gave a little smirk at them before turning and standing up straight to face Anya.

Anya took a couple seconds to take in the crowd in front of her, her face managing to hold back the disgust she felt as she watched the Natblida’s companions. Turning to face the Natblida herself, Anya could almost feel the spirit on this woman, the way she carried herself.

Anya walked to the center of the bridge to meet Clarke. She only responded by smirking a little and saying in perfect Trigedasleng, “Well, I was hoping to see Lexa here, but you’ll do just fine.”

This caught Anya off guard, and it showed in her face. As the shock wore away, it’s quickly replaced with anger, “How do you know her name?”

Clarke turned away from Anya, proceeding to rest against the railing of the bridge, “Heda’s and Wanheda’s spirit have always been intertwined. With enough focus, one can follow the thread and see through the eyes of the other.”

This cooled Anya’s fury for the moment. After a second of tension, Anya proceeded to mirror’s Clarke’s position, “Why hasn’t Lexa spoken about this then?”

“With all the meetings she’s stuck in, I doubt that she has had the time to find the connecting thread,” Clarke commented.

“And you have?”

“A year in solitary confinement for the crime of knowing too much gives you a lot of time to explore your own mind,” Clarke admitted, knowing that it would point Anya’s anger away from the delinquents.

“What, do they have no respect for a spirit?” Anya yelled out, exactly as Clarke was expecting. 

“No, they do not, bit alas, those people are not here now, and thus are a problem for another day,” Anya paced a little bit to cool off.

“So, what is the problem for today?” Anya finally asked.

“I have 100 teenagers who don’t know that you guys exist. I need to slowly introduce the concept to them, so they don’t go off and try and fight you guys,” Clarke stated plainly.

“A fight they would surely lose,” Anya responded with.

“But one which they would deal much more damage then I think you want,” Clarke responded with. “On the other hand, we could trade.”

“And what do you have worthy of trade?”

“Information, and pelts, if we need a cover.”

“And what sort of information could you have?”

“Wanheda’s spirit, much like Heda’s can speak to it’s former holders, and let’s just say, they have some interesting thing to say. Such as the fact that Azgeda have been hiding a Natblida named Ontari specifically to perform a coup on Lexa,” Clarke said, turning to watch the other woman react to the bomb that was just dropped in Anya’s lap. While part of the statement had been a lie, and believable framing of the knowledge she brought back from the future.

Clarke found that it was quite an enjoyable experience to watch Anya visibly react, as she let out a string of curse words. “You’re sure about that information?” she finally asked, a seething anger in her voice.

Clarke nodded, before adding, “As of the death of my predecessor a couple years ago, that was true. I would suggest sending Titus to look into that particular rumor.”

“Why him?”

“From my observations, Titus cares more about controlling Lexa then letting Lexa be happy.”

That caused Anya to give her a hard to quantify look, almost like she was trying to decipher the statement that Clarke just laid at her feet. After a couple seconds, Anya went back a subject, “So, what do you want in exchange for this information?”

“What will create goodwill in every teenager who doesn’t quite know how to fend for themselves yet…. Food,” Clarke stated.

There were a couple seconds of quiet, before Anya turned to where her guards were standing and yelled, “What are you waiting for?” With that, one of the guards ran off into the forest.

“Any other demands?” Anya asked.

“Two weeks from now, here once again, I want a meeting with Lexa. And if she’s worried about it, she is also more than welcome to check in on me,” Clarke said, with a small smile on her face.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Murphy turned to Wells as they watched the exchange happening before them, “Can you understand any of what they are saying?”

“Not a single word,” Wells responded with.

Murphy turned to look at Octavia to ask her the same question to find her zoned out. “Octavia.” Murphy tried to get the other girl’s attention, to no avail. Waving his hand in front of the girl’s face, Murphy once again got no reaction. Following the girl’s eyeline, he found himself looking at one of the guards, a very buff black man.

Turning back to Wells, Murphy pointed at the guard and said, “Well, looks like we have to compete with that now.”

Wells just shrugged before turning back to trying to comprehend the meeting in front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is, Hope you guys enjoy it, please let me know what you think


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa finds out a bunch of information about what's been going on, and decides to visit Clarke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look, I'm alive. Sorry for the lack of posts, we had a bunch of people quite at work, so I've been working more hours than I want to. That means that these chapters will be coming out a lot slower than they were before, but fear not, this, and many of my other fic, have not been abandoned. Hope you guys enjoy
> 
> Also, this is pure unvarnished unbetaed work.

Despite the busy start to the week, Lexa’s life had once again calmed back down to the usual mundane squabbles that characterized the life of the leader of the coalition. The topic of the new visitors keeps coming up, for sure, but there was not much to be done until the response back from Anya. That word finally came in the form of a messenger in the middle of a meeting, with a note detailing the conversation that had happened between Anya and the leader of the sky dwellers.

Lexa quickly read over it, much to the wrapped attention of all of the representatives that sat in the room. As she finished up with the letter, Lexa quickly got to her feet, “Meeting Adjourned!” She started to proceed out of the room, as the pandemonium of her statement started to filter in behind her.

Lexa’s first destination was to find Titus. Pulling him aside, Lexa said, “I need you to go to Azgeda. I have gotten credible information that they are hiding a Natblida in their ranks, supposedly named Ontari.”

Titus kept his stoic face in place as he listened to the information, “How sure are we about the information?”

“The bearer of Waheda’s spirit is putting her people’s life on their accuracy, weather she knows that or not,” Lexa said. Titus just nodded in response, before turning to gather his things. “I will send a group of guards with you, just so you don’t disappear up there. If the information is accurate, this is something that Azgeda will not want out in the open.”

Next, Lexa returned to her room. Letting her guards know that she was not to be disturbed under any circumstance, Lexa proceeded into her chamber and went to meditate, an act that she generally didn’t have the time to do. Searching through her head, she found the strand, just as Anya had described it in the letter. Grabbing hold of it, her vision started to fade.

/\/\/\/\/

When the world opened again, she was standing in a void that she was all too used to. Turning, Lexa came face to face with Becca. “Pramheda,” Lexa instantly said.

Becca waves off the formality, “That is not needed here Lexa, we have too much to talk about to stand on formality.” This caused Lexa to give the other woman a confused look, which only caused Becca to continue, “There is another Flame out there, currently on the leader of Skaikru.” Lexa had to hold back a gasp as she attempted to absorb the information that she had just been given, but Becca didn’t stop to give Lexa time to process, “Don’t worry, she isn’t coming for your throne. We’ve had a couple conversations, and I can tell she has a vested interest on you staying on that throne.”

“So, what shall I do then?” Lexa asked, trying her best to digest the information.

“Have Anya train her in combat, she has taken the title of Waheda, she needs to be as much of a spectacle as that title alludes to. She should pick it up quickly enough. After you meet her, recognize her as Waheda. We’ll go from there,” Becca laid out, smiling softly as she starts to pull the threads together. “I see great things happening if you two work together.”

Lexa just nods as she listen to Becca’s instructions, “And what of this connection that Anya spoke of?”

“Oh it’s quite real, though any of the commanders can make you take a pitstop here before you complete your journey. Now, it’s time to visit her,” Becca explains. As she finished up her explanation, Becca started to fade from view, before the entire void that Lexa was in turns to black.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Clarke stalked through the forest, Octavia right on her tail. The couple days that followed on from the meeting had been quiet. Just as Clarke thought, the bribe of food was a good at dampening any hasty actions that the kids might have made. The groundwork to a functioning relationship was there, now all that Clarke had to do was foster that.

Part of that was keeping up the supply of pelts to trade, or more over, the supply of information. While Clarke knew a lot about this world, she didn’t know everything, and eventually she’ll run out of thing that will be advantageous to the Twelve Clans. By then, Clarke needs to show that the 100 have value beyond what inside her head.

Stopping in her tracks, Clarke picks up the sound of hooves clattering onto the ground at the edge of her hearing. Turning, and following the noise, Clarke was glad that Octavia was starting to get used to walking through the forest, it made sneaking up on food easier. Following the noises towards their source, soon enough the pair came upon a large boar. Tensing up, Clarke raised her bow and took aim at the creature. Letting loose the arrow, the boar didn’t have time to react before it sunk true between the creature’s ribs and into it’s heart.

As the creature collapsed onto the forest floor, Clarke dashed forward and checked to make sure that the animal was actually dead. “This should feed us for a day, maybe two depending on what comes off the bone,” Clarke comments as she starts up on the task of making a sled for the beast.

Octavia lets out a large huff as she follows Clarke forward. “Are you sure you don’t know anything about the people that came with Anya,” Octavia says, starting in a conversation that had been cut short.

“As I said, I don’t know any of these people specifically, beyond Anya who is someone that Heda knows personally,” Clarke responds, trying her best to keep the smile from forming on her face as she listens to her friend talk about Lincoln. The fact that those two seemed to be drawn to each other no matter what was something that gave Clarke a level of comfort when thinking about everything that was going to happen going forward.

Octavia let out another loud huff, followed by an annoyed groan, “Why did we have to sit at opposite ends of that stupid bridge.”

“I’m sure that we will get the chance to intermingle with them soon enough,” Clarke comments.

“Fiiiine,” Octavia replies with, as she helps Clarke put together the last piece of the sled.

“Having a level of cultural exchange would not be the worst thing though,” Clarke comments as the pair start to make their way back through the forest towards the dropship.

/\/\/\/\/

Pulling herself out of the vision, Lexa once again finds herself in her bedroom. Looking at the view out her window, Lexa guesses she was only out for an hour. Getting up and readjusting her look in the mirror, Lexa settles back into her persona. Opening the door and catching the attention of one of the guards outside, “Convene the council once again, and get me the messenger from Anya.”

Heading back into her room, Lexa quickly pens the orders to Anya. The messenger arrives as she starts to head off towards the council room. Handing the letter off, Lexa tells the young boy, “Be quick, and show this to Anya only.” With a nod, the young boy runs off.

After a couple minutes’ walk, Lexa arrives to see the council blustering at the seams, obviously peeved at the disruption earlier. Lexa ignored the stares as she made her way to her seat. As she faced the rest of the council, she shot everyone a look that told them to be quiet. Once the chatter had died down, she spoke, “The letter I received earlier was most interested, and required me to convene with the previous Commanders.”

With that most of the previously rowdy council members quieted down to a much more respectful state, allowing Lexa to continue on, “What they ended up telling me was almost as interesting as the contents of the letter itself. The newcomers, their leader possesses the spirit of Waheda.”

Gasps circulated through the room. Lexa let the moment simmer for a couple minutes before speaking again, “While I know this will cause some distrust, Premheda vouches for her, and I am not one to dispute her insights.” This again set off a wave of gasps and chatter.

Lexa once again lets the other representatives settle down, “Anya has decided that they are going to be allowed to live on the land where they have landed, at least for the time being, and as it’s her clan’s land, I am not going to cause a fuss about it, I hope none of you have any issue with it.” Lexa let that hang statement hang in the air, as murmurs of agreement filter through the room. “Now, a meeting has been requested, and I am inclined to agree with the assessment, so if there isn’t anything pressing, I need to make preparations.

Lexa sat there for a minute as the rest of the room filtered through everything she spoken about. After letting things hang just long enough, Lexa cut back in before anyone actually fully processed everything, “Good, then I shall prepare to depart.” With that, Lexa rose from her seat once again, leaving the ambassadors behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is, the first chapter from Lexa's perspective, hope you guys enjoyed it. Let me know what you think

**Author's Note:**

> There it is, hope you guys enjoy my take on this genre of fic.


End file.
